


From the Present to the Past

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Linked Universe [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Twilight is a good brother, Twilight is very old, blind wild, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: A very vague story from Twilight's perspective of when he found Wild and then when Wild got him back. Its 5 am and I don't know what I'm doing with my life
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922182
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	From the Present to the Past

Wolf adored his pup, ever since he found him lost and confused on the plateau.

He knew his pup was a hero, and vaguely remembered that he had been as well, once long ago.

So he stayed by his side, and taught him what he could. He could know longer turn human, but he can hunt and love and care for his pup.

Through each Divine Beast, and through each trial, Wolf stayed by him.

He kept him warm at night, and made sure to make him smile and laugh when he was down.

He even helped tracking down shrines.

So when his pup finally faced Ganon, he stopped at the Entrance, looking sad as his pup looked back at him.

Both knew.

And both were surprised when Wolf was still there after his pup defeated that monstrosity.

So Wolf stayed by his side even then.

Even through his pup's most heartbreaking moment.

When the Yiga finally got the upper hand.

A poisoned blade too close to the eyes and not even Mipha's Grace could heal his sight. 

So Wolf did what he had always done. He guided him.

He led his pup where he needed to go and soon, his pup didn't even need him to protect him.

His pup had learned to fight blind and he couldn't be prouder.

So, after a few years, after everything that had happened, when Wolf felt a familiar yet old and painful pull, he knew.

Silently, he pressed his head against his pup's hand.

"Wolf?" His pup's voice was soft, and something he would never get tired of.

Slowly, and painfully, he shifted for the first time in a very long time, and his pup sat there, frozen.

"...Wolf?..."

He chuckles softly, voice rough and ragged from disuse. "It's me, pup."

"What's going on?"

"Pup, it's time for me to pass on."

"Wha-NO!" His pup's hands grasped his, clinging and begging. "You can't go!"

"I won't be gone forever. I remember… I remember meeting you for the first time, before the plateau, and I promise you, I will still love you like I do now. I just need you to wait for me, okay, pup?"

His pup would have been crying if he had the ability to.

"Promise… Promise you'll come back."

"Oh, pup…. I will always find you, no matter what."

And when Wolf faded, his pup's sobs could be heard throughout the field.

\------

"Are you sure this is where the hero lives?" Legend asked as they followed a Rito teen on the snowy path.

"Yup! Uncle Link likes to live alone because he can't see. Says it's easier!"

The Links all glanced at each other, frowning at that, when the sound of chopping wood was heard.

Looking ahead, they find a young man setting down an axe, ears twitching and nose sniffing the air.

He lets out a startled chuckle before straightening. "Hello. Can I help you?"

None of them knew it at that moment, but this would be the moment that their little family would become complete.


End file.
